parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the Animated Series - Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are some funny quotes in Thomas's All New Animated Series in Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas as Rayman - (Both the main heroes) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Betina - (Both beautiful and fall in love with Thomas and Rayman) * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Cookie - (Both smart) * Little Toot (from Melody Time) as LacMac - (Both best friends of Thomas and Rayman) * Princess Alumina (from Super Mario Bros) as Flips - (Both wonderful) * Quotes 1. Little Toot Napping Part 1 - Performance * Tillie: Alumina says it's time for the next event, the lifting wonder and cheeky, Little Toot! * Little Toot: Alright, let's see if me lift this weight. (grabs onto the two poles, and carefully lifts them up in the air, but nearly trips over, and finally manages to lift the weights, only to prove that he is strong as the audience cheers) * Father: That's me Little Toot. That's me boy. (Little Toot cheers and winks emotionally until Scar cracks his whip and takes him away. Scar puts him in a cage with Ten Cents, who has performed well too. Scar spins the cage round and round, causing Ten Cents to spin around poor Little Toot, feeling sad) * Little Toot: Little Toot... ...so... sad. * Tillie: Poor Little Toot. He feels so good... ...and funny... that people love him. This makes so mad. If only the people knew how he was treated, how we're treated, but we wish there was a way out of here. * Princess Alumina: Sorry, Tillie. * Tillie: Oh, Alumina, how can we escape? If we don't have a key. * Princess Alumina: Oh no! What will we do without Thomas?! There's no way out! * Tillie: You're right. We do need each other. 2 . Little Toot Napping Part 2 - Locked Up * Scar: Good! Now, the amazing Little Toot will toss you some pins high up into the sky, and you put your wait for them, catch them, and then juggle. (Thomas, feeling pleased and cheeky, blows his whistle) No, no, no! You've done it all wrong! You're supposed to catch the pins and juggle. (the pins fall on Scar's head, forcing him to lie on the ground, and rubbing his head) I believe that Father's gonna hear about it. * Thomas: Oh, would you like at the time? (leaves, but is stopped by Scar) * Scar: And just where do you think you're going? Are you trying to escape me? Why not do the tricks and maybe we'll feed you? * Thomas: Oh, thanks anyway. I had a big lunch. (burps, and leaves. Just as Scar is ready to stop him, Father appears) * Father: Stop! Halt! Yer gettin' nowhere this freak! Alright, listen to me, wha and whitever ya are. * Thomas: I'm Thomas. You must be... um... Casey Jones... Casey MacPhee... or should I say... um...? * Father: I am The Greatest Father, and this is my circus. * Thomas: Nice place, though I wouldn't want to live here. * Father: (points angrily to Thomas, who suddenly jumps) Listen, ya wise train. Either ya perform, or it's the circus jail for ya. Because if freaks check in, should they check out?! Put Thomas in with Tillie! 3 . Little Toot Napping Part 3 - Escaping * Thomas: (after Scar throws Thomas in with Tillie) Oh, thank you, you're too kind. (Little Toot gulps) * Father: Little Toot, you are my superstar! The Great Father now has power and respect! No longer, a villainous thief, or a sorcerer, or viking, or of The Delightful Children from Down The Lane love one buisness man like me. So Little Toot, what shall I get you, a little more bread and water? * Little Toot: Little Toot want free! * Father: Free? Free?! I made ya famous! I give ye a place to live, food to eat, and whit do I get in return? * Ten Cents: Oh, uh, Mr. Father, sir, please, Little Toot didn't mean anything like that. * Father: Oh, so ya want a ticket to the Jail too, huh?! * Ten Cents: Oh, whatever next?! Who likes to kid on? * Father: (laughs evilly) Pull up the anchor! We're moving on! * Ten Cents: Now whatever will we do? Now whatever will we do?! * Thomas: I'll tell you what we'll do. We'll get out of here, that's what we'll do. * Ten Cents: No chance. Father knows our every move. (the camera focuses on the cages) * Tillie: Don't worry, we'll try! * Thomas: Who does he think is? Who does he think we are? Locked up in cages like animals?! * Little Toot: Me is not animal. * Father: Oh, why do ya whine, Little Toot? Yer the greastest, an' funniest, we mak a great team. We're rich and famous, or should I say, I'm a least rich, and yer famous? (laughs) I crack meself up. 4. No Parking - Arguing * Thomas: (sighs) Now, look. There's no reason to worry. It's a big city. We'll blind right in. Besides, we haven't done anything at all. (Alumina picks up some toys and hugs into them) * Ten Cents: Haven't done anything wrong?! Try telling that to the man with the nice siren! Now I shall do what I should have done, a very long time ago. Tell Little Toot tales and stories. Come on, Little Toot, we're off! * Tillie: Why did we ever take him with us? * Thomas: Oh, come on now, Tillie, he means well. * Princess Alumina: Really? * Tillie: Hey, not now. * Thomas: He's a little jittery right now of what would be of a fugitive and in all, that's what I'll say. 5. The Big Date - Part 1 - Building A Telescope * Tillie: What are you doing with that?! * Ten Cents: You never know when you need to cook something a little special! (makes a telescope to put inside) Ta-da! * Thomas: Ten Cents, this is the best invention you've made, since sliced bread. * Ten Cents: Thanks. Not bad, huh? * Tillie: (looks through the telescope) No wonder Merlock has no friends. His home is a mess. (looks around and sees Merlock coming home) You have to see this. * Thomas: (looks through the telescope) Hey, Merlock's home. * Tillie: But look what he's carrying. (Thomas looks in the telescope to find Merlock with some flowers) * Thomas: Enchanting. Flowers? * Tillie: I think Merlocks has a date! * Ten Cents: Let me see that! No-one would date Merlock. I bet it's just employing. * Tillie: Oh, come on, there's someone out there for everyone, Ten Cents. * Ten Cents: Oh, I have a bad feeling about this. 6. The Big Date - Part 2 - Merlock Hurts Poor Amberley * Narrator: Later, as they arrive downstairs, Tillie sees Merlock coming, and the three duck below. Having brought out the food, which is black and hot, Merlock places it on the table. When Amberley takes one, her mouth starts to burn. Merlock tries to open a bottle, but lets the top go off, and hit Amberley's face. * Madame Amberley: What's happened to my face? Have you broken it again? Shall I go fix it again? * Merlock: Sure. (Amberley goes into the toilet to fix her face, and while she's at it, Thomas raises the alarm for the smoked food, causing Merlock to run back in again. The three work hard cleaning up the mess Merlock made. Alumina takes a sniff from some flowers, but has some large sneezes, and forces Amberley and Merlock to hear them and say bless you and thank you. The three hide from Amberley and Merlock. * Madame Amberley: Thanks for the flowers. This is beautiful. * Merlock: Shall I get you more to eat? * Madame Amberley: Um, I mean, not this moment, let's still talk. (the heroes sneak and crawl away) Sorry about my speeding. * Merlock: You've been going 65 and 35 or 100 miles per hour, right? * Madame Amberley: It's for giving me a ticket, is that right? 7. My Fair Little Toot - It's Garbage Day * Narrator: One fine summer's morning, as Puffa rolls by a garbage train, Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, Princess Alumina, and Little Toot are having food and drinks with newspapers, and talking about Merlock. * Tillie: This always works for me, Thomas. You breath in... ...and breath out... ...breath in. * Thomas: (breathes in and out until he turns around and sees Puffa arriving with some garbage) Garbage day! Hold on, Little Toot and Alumina. Control yourselves. How about some toys or some video games? * Little Toot: Garbage day. * Ten Cents: Let's talk about this! * Princess Alumina: (repeats) Garbage! * Narrator: Little Toot and Alumina are going fast at a high speed on a railway push pumper that they try to catch the train in front of them. Thomas, Tillie, and Ten Cents try to stop Little Toot and Alumina, but get hit in each face with each some cones, stop signs, kerbs, electricity posts to get electrocuted hair, run over by the General, who passes by with a coach, through a bowling centre, into Madame Amberley's house, through many objects, a stain glass window, and down a tree. Meanwhile, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand are talking to each other about Ten Cents, who escaped from the hospital once. * Bash: Oh, yes, it's garbage day. It can't take long until that patient arrives. * Dash: Yes, yes, we like patients. The only thing better than a patient is when a patient gets freed by four other heroes. * Ferdinand: That's right. * Narrator: As Puffa rolls by with the garbage train, Thomas and the others bump into Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand, scaring them, and forcing them to pursue them. * Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand: It's that patient! Let's get them! * Narrator: Puffa is heading over a bridge and speeding toward a tunnel like a bullet with the five heroes and logging locos fighting under the water, until the five heroes knock the Logging locos out, and keep pursing Puffa and his garbage train. 8. Come On In, The Water's Pink - Pink Panther Joins The Team * Pink Panther: Thank you for helping getting the best of the muscle man, guys. * Thomas: You're welcome, Pink. * Pink Panther: That'll take care of that muscle man. I'd like to join you as well. * Thomas: Hooray! We've got a new member. 9. The Brave Locomotive - A Song About Archie and Edward * Chorus: In the mountains way out west, chugs a mighty little train. To all the birds and the beasts: Toot! Toot! * Archie: Archie is his name, * Edward: and I'm Edward, his train driver. * Chorus: Toot! When the grade is steep, their greatest feat is working closer together. Tooooooooot! Toot! So Henry sets to work, a-shovelin' that coal... * Archie: Chugga chugga, chugga chugga, chugga chugga, chugga chugga, chugga chugga, chugga chugga, chugga chugga CHOOOOO! * Chorus: Over the mountains, up and around the bend! Archie and Edward, they are the best of friends. When the tracks are blocked by something big... ...or small... ...Archie and Edward care for one and all. And the passengers go * Passengers: "Oooh! Aaah!" * Chorus: at the scenes that do enthrall, and always at their stop on time! * Passengers: YEAH! * Chorus: Come on Archie, come on Edward, come on Archie, come on Edward, chugga chugga chugga chugga, chugga chugga...... 10. Stage Fright - Daphne and Tiny Join The Dream Team * Daphne: I'd like to join you the team. Can Tiny join as well? * Thomas: You can join us if you wish. * Tiny: We are members of Thomas's Dream Team, with Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, Little Toot, Princess Alumina, Archie, Anthony, Samson, Craig, Texas, Scott, General, Yonah, Edward, Mavis, Romeo, Juliet, Benny, Leo, Tye, and Pink Panther. 11. A Galaxy Far, Far Away... - Part 1 - Meeting Sir Topham Hatt Finding Deems Taylor. * Lady: Ah, there's nothing like a deep breath of fresh air. Now, I tell you where the heck is this hotel, that we're supposed to meet this Deems Taylor man? * Sir Topham Hatt: Lady, it's me, Sir Topham Hatt. The inn is that way. * Thomas: Let's go, guys. We'll soon arrive at this inn in no time to seem Deems Taylor. * Narrator: As they arrive at the inn, Snagglepuss welcomes them in. * Tillie: Oh, bless me. * Snagglepuss: Well, in we all go. * Narrator: Inside the bar... * Lady: So tell me, Deems Taylor. What else do you think, besides the fact that Princess Ariel is a prisoner on the Smelting Star? * Deems Taylor: You'll find all the data in this droid. * Ten Cents: Huh? (R2D2 rolls forward) What's his name?! * Deems Taylor: R2D2. * Lady: Of course, that's R2D2. What a stupid question! * Little Toot; If maybe, maybe with C3PO. * Lady: (takes out a note and scratches her head) This is a initiation you must undergo. Initiation? * Deems Taylor: Some weeks to do some training to master the force. A special to for one prize I'll offer you. * Lady: Force? I can always master the force. I'll know how to eat you. On the other hand, how much for these two droids? * Deems Taylor: A special prize I'll offer you, two for one, and fix me up with Ariel. * Lady: Deal? * Deems Taylor: Deal. 12. A Galaxy Far, Far Away... - Part 2 - Escaping To Fight Diesel 10 * Narrator: As our heroes walk along a strange corridor, they are unaware of something bad that is about to happen. As they are approaching, guns that come in contact with Diesel 10's controls, come to life all of a sudden and begin to shoot them. * Ten Cents: Look out! * Lady: Ha! (takes out his dark blue lightsaber, and backfires the shots, but barely manages to stop the shots by destroying the guns) * Thomas: That wasn't so hard, was it? * Narrator: As our heroes continue, they sneak past Diesel 10's minions. * Ariel: Are you sure it's this way? * Lady: Trust me, guys. My ship is right behind this door. (opens the door) * Diesel 10: (turns and sees Lady) I've been waiting for you, Lady. The circle is now complete. When I left, I was just a learner. (springs his red lightsaber to life) Now I am the master. * Lady: Oh, yeah?! I guess you've been expecting this, right?! (springs his lightsaber to life, cutting off the pants from Splatter and Dodge's clothes, causing Splatter and Dodge to flee) Time for you to pay for your crimes, Diesel 10. * Narrator: Lady and Diesel 10 light their lightsabers and spring them to life. A furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash. Lady attacks boldly, forcing Diesel 10 to retreat. Both shining blades swing and clash in time and again in fierce combat. And with a terrible frenzy, Lady slashes Diesel 10, driving the dark lord to his knees. In a blind fury, Lady slashes Diesel 10, driving him toward an edge. With a final blow, he seperates the dark lord's hand, exposing a list of wires. * Thomas: He's beaten. Let it go.... * Lady: It's a trick! He is more powerful than you know. And I deserve to kill him for what he has done to me. 13. The Dark Side Strikes Back - Emily Tells A Lie * Diesel 10: You have learned much, Princess Emily. * Emily: I'm full of surprises, Diesel 10. (activates her blue lightsaber as her nose grows long and turns into another blue lightsaber) Whoops! * Diesel 10: I take it that's a lie. (grabs his red lightsaber, which leaps into his hand, and swings it at Emily, whose weapons carry the blow. Emily engages in a lightsaber duel with Diesel 10 and is barely stunned. Emily and Diesel 10 engage in a lightsaber duel. Emily engages Diesel 10 in a lightsaber duel, and when enraged, Emily attacks Diesel 10, and severs his right hand, but manages to give wounds to Diesel 10) 14. Return of the Bright Side - Lady Constructs A New Lightsaber * Narrator: At another part of Sodor, Lady finds that she has one dark blue lightsaber, but decides that she wants two lightsabers, and builds another lightsaber. So she finishes it and has two dark blue lightsabers. * Lady: There! (activates her two dark blue lightsabers, and swings them around, but switches them off) 15. Return of the Bridge Side - Lady defeats Diesel 10. * Cranky: Go on, Lady, I feel your anger. Pass the ball over to Diesel 10. * Caroline: Why? The others are standing well out of the way. * Cranky: Come on, quickly. * Belle: Besides you can't use a lightsaber. * Cranky: He can. It's basketball equipment. * Victor: Now what? * Cranky: Okay. You are fired. * Jeremy: I don't think this is such a bad idea. * Cranky: You have failed us. * Toad: For the last time. * Cranky: Probably not. * Duck: Let's keep on playing. * Cranky: Bother. * Emily: You're so rude. * Cranky: Back off. * Oliver: That's enough! * Charlie: Pass the ball to me! * Harold: Throw it in the blue hoop! * Cranky: Give up! * Diesel 10: You're losing your chances! (tries to defeat Lady and her team, but fails when the others put the ball into the blue hoop) * Skarloey: Great shot! * Diesel 10: BLAST IT! THAT'S LIEING! CHEATING! CHEATER! CHICKEN! MORON! IDIOTS! FOOLS! * Henry: You are beaten. * Cranky: Strike me down. (Lady roars angrily, and grabs her two blue lightsabers, then activates them, but barely gets the blow carried by Diesel 10's red lightsaber, which has barely sprang to life) * Diesel 10: Now we will see how well you duel. (force grips Lady and force pushes out of the way. Lady lands next to Henry, who rushes past, jumps in the sky, and tosses the ball high into the blue hoop.) * Narrator: Lady briefly clashes with Diesel 10, and engages Diesel 10 in a lightsaber duel in which Diesel 10 nearly wounds Lady, but is nearly bisected by her. Diesel 10 nearly defeats Lady in a lightsaber duel, nearly injuring and severing Lady's right arm. Lady duels Diesel 10, unable to defeat Lady. After Lady knocks Diesel 10 unconscious, she fights and nearly kills Diesel 10. Lady, having scored so many goals to win the game in the blue hoop, engages Diesel 10 in a fierce duel that ends with Lady severing Vader's legs and left arm, which delights Cranky. * Cranky: Good! Kill him, Lady. Your hate has made you powerful. * Narrator: Cranky feels delight. Good, kill him, Lady. Your hate has made you powerful. Now you'll join the dark side. Lady puts her weapons down. * Lady: Never! I'm a Jedi like Anakin was before Luke. * Cranky: So be it, Lady! * Narrator: Cranky tries to fry Lady with his lightning bolts, but fries Diesel 10, only to have Lady taking the lightsaber from his hand, and swinging it at the crane and Diesel 10's minions, striking them down. Thomas and the others escape from the explosion of the basketball area for everything to fall apart. Category:UbiSoftFan94